


Why Do We Fall

by Inkforwords



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, snowboaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkforwords/pseuds/Inkforwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets cut off by another snowboarder and Isaac is there to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Do We Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soluvrly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soluvrly/gifts).



Stiles is minding his own business, picking up a nice speed, thinking about maybe hitting one of the rails, since he’s been practicing lately when suddenly this asshole comes out of nowhere and cuts him off. He quickly bends his knees, jerking his body away from the other guy and eats snow. Literally and figuratively.

He face-plants pretty nicely and knows he’s going to bruise with how hard he fell. “Son of a bitch.” he groans and watches as a couple skiers shoot past him, one girl looks like she’s going to stop and she does, quickly coming to a nice gliding stop a few feet from him, sticking her poles into the snow to ground herself.

“You alright man? I saw that jerk cut you off, you ate it pretty hard.” She says and crouches down to start unlatching her boots, but Stiles waves a hand at her as he tries to pull himself up.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m going to be fine. My buddy is up a little farther, so, actually that’s him.” Stiles says with a shaky laugh, trying to hold back his groan when his ribs protest violently.

He can hear Isaac calling his name frantically and then there is a spray of snow to his left and he glances over to see Isaac unlatching his boots from his board and quickly coming over to crouch next to him.

“What happened, are you hurt?” Isaac says, his tone frantic as his hands hover over Stiles’ body, unsure of what to do with them, where to touch. Stiles just reaches out to pat his shoulder gently before turning back to the girl with a small smile.

“Well, you seem to be in good hands. If I see that guy at the bottom I’ll be sure to give him a piece of my mind.” The girl says and Stiles gives her a grateful smiles as she gets back on her skis, gives them a wave and starts back down the mountain.

“Thank you!” Stiles calls after her and then turns his eyes to Isaac who has taken off his goggles and his gloves. “I’m fine, I just wiped out after some jerk cut me off.” Stiles says, reaching out to take one of Isaac’s hands in his own.

“Then why do you smell like pain?” Isaac murmurs softly, looking up at Stiles from under his long lashes and Stiles sighs, which yeah, okay that hurts. Like, a lot. “See.” Isaac says, pulling his hand out of Stiles’ grasp to reach to unzip his coat. But Stiles bats his hands away. “Stiles.” Isaac growls, his eyes flashing momentarily gold before it fades away.

“Look, we’ll just get down the mountain and then you can ease the pain to your hearts content as soon as we get back to our room. No werewolf mojo on the mountain, remember?” Stiles says and tries to stand. Isaac helps him and Stiles lets him.

He’s really in more pain than he thought and he’s going to have to take it slow down the mountain, which means Isaac will hover around him and probably want to kill anyone that gets too close. Stiles doesn’t really mind at this point, since he doesn’t want to face plant the snow again. Getting one mouth full is quite enough.

“I’m going to go behind you the entire time.” Isaac says as he shoves his boots back into their bindings and maneuvers himself to follow Stiles. Isaac is goofy, which means he leads with a different foot than Stiles does and so they are facing each other when Stiles starts his slow pace down the mountain.

“You don’t have to stay with me!” He calls to Isaac when he passes in close again and he tries not to laugh when Isaac gives him the finger.

They make it down to the mountain and Stiles comes to a stop slowly, Isaac stopping a few feet away. Within moments Isaac has his boots unbuckled and is coming over to crouch in front of Stiles. He’s actually really grateful, although he won't admit it out loud now. He doesn’t think he’d be able to bend over and unlatch his boots, so he steadies his hands on Isaac’s shoulders and lets him help. Some people are staring and a couple other snowboarders snicker at him and Stiles flips them off.

“Thank you.” Stiles murmurs, and Isaac peeks up at him with a shy smile. Stiles steps out and sighs, taking his board when Isaac hands it to him. His entire body hurts right now and all he wants is to get back to their hotel and take a hot bath and lay in bed.

“Alright, lets get you back to the hotel.” Isaac says and Stiles nods. When they get to the parking lot Stiles pauses outside the rental car when they are loading their gear up and he sees a girl across the lot yelling at some guy. He smiles to himself when he recognizes the red jacket of the guy that cut him off and the powder blue and white jacket of the girl who stopped to help him.

She says something angrily to him and then storms off. Stiles gets into the passenger seat of the car and buckles himself in for the trip back to the hotel. Thankfully it’s not far and Isaac is careful with his driving.

“You sure you’re going to be alright?” Isaac asks and Stiles nods, not lifting his head off the window.

“Fine, just need some advil and puppy lovin.” Stiles murmurs and Isaac blushes, turning his eyes back on the road when the light turns green.

They get to the hotel and up to their room, Isaac ushering him inside but not touching him because Stiles had hissed in pain when his hand connected with Stiles’ back earlier in the elevator. Stiles starts to strip out of his gear and groans in pain when he get his coat off and drops them onto the couch. He doesn't even bother with folding or putting them away because all he wants to do is either take a bath or lay down. 

Isaac is silent behind him as he takes off his own things and begins to straighten up. Stiles will thank him later, but right now he he needs painkillers. So he heads to the bathroom, gingerly stripping out of his shirt and groans when he sees the bruises already starting to bloom on his skin. He's grabbing the bottle of advil from their little travel bag when he hears Isaac's low growl from behind him and he looks up in the mirror to see Isaac's golden eyes. 

His face a ripples a little and Stiles sighs and gives him a weak smile in the mirror. "I guess I hit the ground a little harder than I thought." Stiles murmurs as Isaac steps closer, his hands hovering slightly, unsure if he should touch. "Go ahead." Stiles whispers, unable to look at Isaac's glowing eyes any longer.

Isaac doesn't say anything, but he gets closer as Stiles fills a cup with water from the tap and opens the bottle of advil. His hands a shake a little and he lets out a breath of surprise when Isaac's hands start on his shoulders and move down. His hands are a little cold on Stiles' skin, but he can feel the pain being drawn out of him. He pops the advil any way, knowing that later he's going to be in pain and he's not going to have Isaac constantly dull it, since that would be unfair. 

"You should have let me help earlier." Isaac murmurs as his hand presses against Stiles' hip, just above where the pain had been blossoming across his skin. The mark is already starting to turn purple. His wrist is a little sore too, from how he landed but he thinks he'll be alright. Just really sore in the morning. 

"I didn't want you too." Stiles says, leaning back into the warmth of Isaac's body, Isaac's nose brushing against the back of Stiles' neck, his chest rising heavily against Stiles' back as he inhales a deep breath of Stiles' sent. 

"You'll let me help now, right?" Isaac whispers against his skin and Stiles hears the unease in his voice, the slight apprehension and hates himself a little. He's so used to doing everything for himself, not wanting to bother anyone with his problems and while being with Isaac isn't new, it's still hard to let him in sometimes. He has to remind himself constantly that Isaac isn't suddenly going to drop off the face of the earth, or get sick and die, unless of course he's gets wolfsbane poisoning, but that’s besides the point right now. 

Stiles swallows roughly and nods, dropping his hands back onto the counter to hold himself up as Isaac presses against him. He can feel it, when Isaac’s hands linger on the areas where the pain is the most concentrated and it slowly ebbs away. He lets out a soft moan of happiness as Isaac’s hands work over his abused skin and his lips brushes against the back of Stiles’ neck, pressing soft kisses into his skin. 

He’s beginning to feel tired, almost too tired to stand and Isaac seems to figure out it as Stiles body starts to relax. ‘“We’ll shower later, I’ll carry you in there if I have to.” He whispers against the side of Stiles’ neck, easing him away from the sink counter and into the bedroom. 

“Mmkay.” Stiles murmurs, letting Isaac lead him to bed with hands on his hips, a warmth against his back. 

They get situated, Isaac easing Stiles down onto his good side and pressing up against him so that Stiles can rest his head on Isaac’s chest. Isaac’s body is like a furnace and Stiles has no qualms about wrapping himself around him, pressing his face into Isaac’s neck and letting Isaac run his fingers through Stiles’ slightly longer hair. 

“M’sorry for ruining the last day of boarding.” Stiles murmurs into Isaac’s neck and Isaac hushes him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 

“It’s not ruined.” He says softly, his words almost as slurred as Stiles’. Stiles just smiles and presses closer, reveling in the small noise of content Isaac makes when Stiles noses at his pulse, tongue darting out to lick gently and teeth scraping over the skin. It’s a very wolf like behavior and one Stiles knows that Isaac enjoys. Neither of them have energy for much else, the pain in Stiles’ side will flare up again and with the way Isaac is relaxing into the sheets Stiles knows that he’s content to just rest for now. 

He doesn’t say anything else, not when Isaac tugs the sheets and comforter over the both of them when Stiles shivers a little, the pars of his not touching Isaac becoming chilled. He doesn’t have to, because for all that he likes to talk and often talks to fill in the quiet, he likes having these quiet moments with Isaac. Well, he doesn’t just like them, he loves them. He sighs happily, breathing huffing against Isaac’s neck as his eyes drift shut, content for the moment to fall asleep curled against the hard line of Isaac’s body.

**Author's Note:**

> Soluvrly was the 2nd place winner of my most recent give-away. He received a 1500 word ficlet of his choice from me and this is what he asked for! :)


End file.
